Monocromo
by Edah
Summary: Él ve en líneas. Seishirocéntrico.


La historia desde el punto de vista de Sakurazuka Seishiro — con un cambio al final. No pude evitarlo. Traté de enfocarme en lo diferente que es ver las cosas "sin emociones", algo que siempre me ha fascinado de Seishiro, y decidí interpretarlo por medio de colores.

* * *

**Monocromo**

Él ve en líneas, en bosquejos de trazos delgados y ásperos que forman esbozos del mundo a su alrededor. El largo y negro cabello de su madre, el blanco de su piel pálida, la sangre roja de sus manos y sus labios — él nunca se preguntó por la sombra. La vida en monocromo, pero más que eso, una vida llana y dolorosamente llena en sus detalles. La elegancia de la simplicidad ya largamente desaparecida, cada instante larga y delicadamente expuesto, un borrar de todas las cosas que dan color a la vida de una persona. Él ve en líneas.

Él sabe que los pétalos de cerezo son rosa, pero no los ve realmente, nunca se había preguntado por el tono, así como tampoco había pensado si los cuerpos con los que alimenta el Árbol sienten dolor. No entiende qué es, y tampoco entiende qué es lo que su madre quiso decir con amar.

La noche enrojecida, y él ve a un niño. La luz blanca de inocencia y onmyoujitsu brilla a través de su bosquejo, todos los colores balanceados de manera tan perfecta que forman algo completamente nuevo. Y aunque él no esta familiarizado con todo lo que es diferente a su blanco y negro y el rojo de la sangre, hay algo en los ojos de niño, algo que conoce. Curioso, le agrega más líneas a las manos del niño y lo deja ir, por el momento.

Siete años. Cada rostro y cada forma no más que simples bosquejos, excepto cuando están coloreados con sangre. El niño de nuevo y al verlo se encuentra a sí mismo preguntándose por qué no lo vio antes, con toda esa perfección emanando de él. Su bulliciosa hermana nunca está lejos, acercándolos con una perseverancia ridículamente inocente. Él no entiende por qué lo hace, pero al estar con ellos y comenzar el juego que él mismo estableció — sólo por curiosidad, sólo porque quiere saber qué pasaría si esa luz desaparece — la razón se hace insignificante. A ella, otros la describirían con una colorida personalidad, como si la luz blanca de su hermano fuera refractada en cada tono del arco iris. Pero su compresión del color no es mayor que su comprensión de emoción y su panorámica gama de colores se pierde en él.

El niño es gracia. Cabello negro y piel blanca, sin el mínimo trazo de color, a no ser que su hermana lo vistiera de rojo. Los más desnudos trazos de las más finas líneas, una luz armónica que no ha cambiado con el paso de los años, algo sutil y hermoso al mismo tiempo, perfección en su forma más simple.

Imposible, sin embargo, sentir por algo que apenas es más que un lienzo en blanco. Pero sus ojos lo miran y después se pregunta a sí mismo cómo no pudo verlo: El insidioso y silencioso movimiento de los tonos rojos en la piel del niño, un coloreado etéreo que se hace más prominente al sonrojarse. Cuando abre los ojos una vez más — viendo sólo a través de uno, su visión llana como una curiosa planicie que corrige su impresión del mundo — se encuentra a sí mismo mirando no a un bosquejo sino a un rostro y no puede evitar contemplar el verde que hay en sus ojos, un color que nunca había visto antes, tan diferente y tan familiar que le murmura el secreto de esa perfección.

Y es irónico, que pueda ver mejor con un ojo que como vio con dos.

Más años, pero esta vez no se molesta en contarlos. La necesidad de precisión se ha ido, el niño ahora es un hombre, ha perdido la apuesta y ya no hay ninguna consecuencia a su alrededor. Ocasionalmente es interesante de ver, a veces incluso fascinante de observar. Algunas veces parece que observar no es suficiente pero el cuerpo de Sumeragi Hokuto se oculta debajo del Árbol y todas las ataduras han sido cortadas, excepto una. _No te lleves a Subaru lejos de mí._

El egoísta deseo de Hokuto resuena en su interior — pálidos matices y su vínculo con esa luz, trazando miradas color verde en sus sueños, y repentinamente el juego ahora tiene reglas que Seishiro no entiende, así como lo es la abrupta realización de que los pétalos de cerezo son realmente rosa.

Incluso el Árbol es diferente, sus historias han dejado de ser murmullos, convirtiéndose en lamentos que se confunden en el viento. Relatos de ángeles y dragones y barreras destruidas. Le dice que lo ve ahí y a Subaru también, y en ese momento es una promesa, un sueño que lo regresa al instante en el que sólo habían líneas, bosquejos y la luz de un niño tan intensa que pudo haber sido una ilusión suya.

Él toca la mano que sostiene el cigarrillo, la lleva a sus labios y la encuentra real, piel pálida y cálida que cede a la gentil presión, tan real que su interior arde mientras la batalla comienza. La luz blanca que está escondida debajo de la gabardina y la camisa de Subaru sigue consumiéndose igual que cuando la vio por primera vez, y el juego parece no haber significado nada porque Seishiro sólo piensa en Subaru, en sus ojos verdes, preguntándose cómo ven al mundo, cómo lo ven a _él_, y la luz — Seishiro quiere sentirla.

Lo toca de nuevo, trayendo sangre a través de su rostro y de alguna manera, _de alguna manera_, no está bien.

Pero su mano en el rostro de Subaru — eso sí. Sólo dos instantes de contacto y ahora no puede sacarlo de su cabeza, olvidar esa calidez tan diferente a la de la sangre. No puede evitar preguntarse si el mundo terminará en un día como ése, con ángeles, dragones y luces en el interior de las personas. No puede ni siquiera no notar que es primavera y que hay más flores que las de cerezo incluso en una ciudad de edificios en líneas paralelas como Tokio.

Él olvida algo y no es el cielo. Labios. Todo compasivamente atraído por un beso, y es extraño porque las cosas no deben ser así. Ni él, ni Subaru, pero no importa porque no sentir lo que siente por Subaru, no ver como lo hace, es imposible.

Esa realización transforma que su visión completamente, haciendo que todo pierda importancia, dejando sólo a Subaru. Y por primera vez no está seguro de que pueda explicar las cosas.

Y no le importa tampoco.


End file.
